


A Smile As Wide As A Multiverse

by confidenceTrickster



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confidenceTrickster/pseuds/confidenceTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delirium searches the cosmos for an absent friend. But what sort of strange entity could survive in her presence for long, let alone enjoy her company?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile As Wide As A Multiverse

"One of mine? No." Dream said. His starfield eyes held a fond exasperation as he calmly but very _firmly_ locked the door to the Hall Of Sentient Musical Instruments. "But she does make me do a lot of work."

 

"Of course I remember her!" Death chided. "I remember everybody. But her... I think we shall be grand friends, one day." She smiled warmly, and Delirium caught her humming under her breath as she left.

 

Destiny opened his mouth to speak, frowned, closed it again. He turned a page in his great Book. "Sometimes," he began at length, "it is as though she looks up out of the page, at me, and...winks."

 

As usual, Desire's expression balanced precisely on the knifepoint between disinterest and disdain. "I'd show her what a *real* party looks like. Cupcakes, indeed."

 

Despair was using her cruel hook to comb her unruly hair, every stroke digging bloody furrows into her scalp, every stroke straightening her hair just a little more. Her rotting teeth ground together. "She has escaped me twice. Not again."

 

The smile of Shivering Jemmy Of The Shallow Brigade would have severely disconcerted a sane observer, had one been present. "Oh yeah, she was **just** here! Would you believe it, when I showed her my **Scary Face** , she just **laughed!** So I was going to **eat her all up.** But then she gave me this **balloon!** "

 

The lights in the Café Of Broken Dreams didn't flatter her complexion, but, after all, that wasn't what they were for. Delirium came upon her just as she was finishing telling a story to a scruffy-looking dog. "So then _I_ said, 'Oatmeal, are you CRAZY!?'" Pinkie Pie waved her hooves around for emphasis.

Delirium rushed over. "Pink Pony! I've been looking positively absolutely everywhere for you!" She stomped her foot.

Pinkie looked taken aback. "But... _I've_ been looking absolutely positively everywhere for _y_ \--Wowza!" Suddenly beaming, she interrupted herself--which is a pretty good trick if you can manage it. "HOW do you get your words to make all those pretty COLORS?"

Delirium's eyebrows shot up. "You can see them, too!?"


End file.
